My Attempts for Her Love
by Tsukino Haruno
Summary: I was a loser for hitting a girl. She was the girl every guy would die for. This is the story of how the loser and the popular started going out. Sorry I'm bad at summaries Pls forgive me       anyway READ!
1. Chapter 1

My Attempts For Her Love

Me: Hey guys! So yeah Macy has now given me her story 15 failed attempts since it was up for adoption! But I didn't think I could squeeze everything into 15 chapters. I still don't know how many chapters to put up it might be more or less than 15. But I will try to update as fast as possible since I'm using my mom's laptop and I can only use on weekends (for obvious reasons). Anyway, to the disclaimer! Take it away Sasuke!

Sasuke: Tsuki does not own Naruto. If she did it wouldn't be called Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's P.o.v:<p>

_Dear Journal,_

_I broke another alarm clock this morning, don't know what to tell mom, I'm so screwed. I'm writing this in calculus since I already know everything in this topic._

_I saw Sakura again today. I think I'm gonna chicken out of confessing to her. Ah, have to go…Naruto is trying to read over my shoulder. _

It's sad to say that Naruto was one of my only friends. He was also friends with Sakura. "Hey Teme, what cha' doing?" The hyperactive blond asked pointing at my journal that I was trying to stow in my bag.

"Nothing Dobe, now stop bothering me!" I hissed, glaring at him with my black eyes. The only response I got was a huge grin.

"So when are you planning on asking Sakura out? I'd do it quick, I hear Sai and Lee are both after her," Naruto laughed when he saw my horrified expression. "Seriously Teme, get in there. I know she thinks you're hot." Yeah, I thought, a lot of girls think I'm hot but im still a loser. And it was all because I hit that stupid fan girl Karin in fifth grade. It was in FIFTH grade get over it already! **(A/N:andshe'sabetch!YouruleSasu-chan!)**

During my mental rant a certain pink haired beauty arrived at the door, asking to borrow someone's text book for her advanced medical class. "Oh Teme- I mean Sasuke has one!" Naruto yelled jumping out of his seat and pointing straight at me. I felt like hitting my head against the table, but I didn't want people to think I was even weirder.

"May I borrow it Sasuke?" Sakura asked me with a faint blush on her pretty face. I looked at her for a second, uncertain that this wasn't a trick. "Please?"

"Yeah, sure why not?" I said softly, pulling the text book out of my bag I stood and walked over to the door and handed her it. "You can give it back whenever or just give it to Naruto or something."

"How about I give it back to _you_ in social studies next?" She smiled at me, and I just nodded compliantly. Who could resist that smile? Then she was gone and I walked back to my seat with a blank expression on my face. She doesn't hate me?

* * *

><p>Sakura's P.o.v: Oh my god! I can't believe that he spoke to me! I owe Naruto, his plan worked! Last night I had been worrying for hours over the smaller details and now everything went smoothly. I grinned to myself as I skipped down the hall, my ballet flats clicking on the laminated floor. Only one hour until social studies!<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke's P.o.v: The rest of calculus flew by and before I knew it I was walking down the hall towards social studies and Sakura…<p>

She was stood outside the room with the rest of the populars –Naruto included. How is he more popular than me? Man I loved her outfit! It seems I'm not the only one with emo flair, yes I admit to emo-ness but there is nothing wrong with that! She was wearing knee high, neon pink converse, black skinny jeans with skeleton hands on the back pockets, a 'Vampires Everywhere' band t-shirt and a little silver lip stud.

Of course Sakura could wear a bin bag and make it look good, so for her the emo style was no challenge. Now that I noticed it she seems to wear that t-shirt quite a lot.

"Sasuke!"

"Teme!"

"Sakura, Dobe. Sakura can I talk to you for a second? Just down the hall a little ways." I paused, but before she could answer I said, "If you don't want to that's fine too!" Since when have I ever been so nervous that I sweated from my ears? Never! Not even when Itachi got married and I had to give a huge speech!

"It's fine Sasuke," Sakura smiled and walked down the hall a little way from the others, who, in Naruto, Ino and Tenten's case, were ginning like idiots and thumbsing (A/n: I totally made up a word!) me up. "So what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Uh…I-I wanted to tell you something more than just talk with you…" Dude, did I just stutter? Sakura nodded, blushing again. "Well…the thing is Sakura I really li-"

"Everyone inside the class room! I have arrived!" Kakashi said from right behind me. Damn lazy-ass-good-for-nothing-interrupting-BASTARD! "Sorry for being late, I got lost on the way to buy a duck an ice cream…"

"Lame excuse Kaka-sensei!" Naruto yelled using the forbidden nick name. While Kakashi was shouting at Naruto I turned back to Sakura.

"Tell me later ok Sasuke-kun?" She whispered before running into the classroom.

_**Dude she just added Kun to our name!**_

_Piss off Inner me! _

_**But Sasu-chan!**_

_Piss off damn it! _

_**Fine!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Thank you for reading! I will try and put up more chapters and more SasuSaku! R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

My Attempts for Her Love

Me: Hey guys! I am back! I don't know what to say…

Sasuke: Say the damn disclaimer.

Me: You're so mean Sasu-chan! *hugs Sasuke*

Sasuke: Whatever… Tsuki does not own Naruto…

Sasuke's p.o.v.

After three more periods it was finally lunch. My temporary get away from all the stress of classes and being oggled by all the sluts who wanted to rape me and all the jealous dudes who wanted to beat my pretty face to a pulp. I sounded arrogant there. Anyway I knew after lunch that Sakura had her advanced medical class and I have to give her my textbook. It's a good thing that I asked Tsunade if I could change my class for fifth period. But for some reason I still have the textbook for that class. (Lol sry I couldn't think of a better reason for him to have a medical textbook.)

I headed over to our usual table under the apple tree and grabbed an apple and wiped it against my shirt and took a huge bite. I finally realized that the others weren't here yet so I looked around to see if they were coming. Somebody was coming but it wasn't the dobe or the others. It was none other than… Sakura Haruno! What the hell is she doing coming over here? Shouldn't she be with Ino and the others?

Just act cool man!

Easy for you to say!

Just say hi!

"Hi Sasuke-kun"

Damn she was so cute.

"Ummm… Sasuke-kun I need the textbook."

"Oh yeah here it is."

I open my backpack and search for the textbook. Damn it why do I have so much stuff here? I finally find it and hand it over to Sakura.

"Th-thanks Sasuke-kun."

"Hn…no problem."

"Do you think I can hang out with you for a while? I can't find Ino or the others anywhere."

"Sure go ahead."

I watch her as she sits down in the seat in front of me. She starts playing with her hair and looks around. A few minutes of silence. Damn I hate the silence. I finally decide to break the silence.

"So Sakura… Tell me about yourself"

"Well there's not really a lot to talk about."

"Try me."

"Okay well. What do you want to know about me."

"The basic stuff like your likes and dislikes."

"Well I guess I'll start with my likes. I like helping people and I hope one day that I can become a successful doctor and save millions of lives. I like the color pink and black. I know it's weird since I always wear white and light blue and other cute stuff but that's just not my thing. Now on to my dislikes. I Don't like people who just abandon someone in need. But most of all I hate sluts and bastards."

"Well that was interesting."

I see her stand up and walk over to my side of the table and sits next to me. Outside I look like I don't give a damn but inside I'm having a mental breakdown. I look down at her and I see her pointing her fingers together (kinda like what Hinata does).

"Umm Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah?"

"I-I l-like"

"HEY TEME!"

Damn it! I turn my head to see the dobe heading over to the table. I look over at Sakura and see her blush a bright red. Damn it Naruto. Why did you have to come?

Me: Thanks for reading! R&R!


End file.
